1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage unit and, in particular, to such a unit which is disposed to apply heat or cold to a user through the use of heatable and coolable packs which can be inserted and replaced in the unit.
2. Description of Related Art and Other Considerations
Devices for the therapeutic massage of portions of the body are well known, such as are evidenced in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,792,829, 2,920,617, 3,356,086 and 4,607,624 by which mechanical vibrations, such as produced by ultrasonic or mechanical means, is applied to the user's body either through an aqueous medium or solid material. In the first three patents, the aqueous medium is used only to transfer ultrasonic vibrations to the body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,624 discloses the combination of an integral massaging and heating device to afford greater relief than the application of either a massaging or a heating treatment alone. While the application of heat is one method for treating the body, it is sometimes necessary that the treatment require the application of cold, rather than heat. Also, the sources of heating or cooling may not always be available by recourse to household current, such as is required in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,624. In addition, the ailment or need to be addressed sometimes dictates the type of heat or cold to be applied, e.g., dry or wet.
It is therefore desirable that the combined massaging and temperature application be tailored to the treatment desired and to the availability of sources both for operating the massaging unit and for the heat or cold.